The more you hate,the more you love
by nace0715
Summary: Sorry kung mukhang english ang story ko. Tagalog yan. Hindi ako masayadong magaling sa summary. Kasi ganito yon, may girl nakapasok sa lineup ng seigaku. Mukhang nagkakagusto si Ryoma sa kanya. Pero maya kulitan factor muna bago yun.Please R&R.Read


The more you hate,the more you love 

Si Ryoma Echizen ay isang 1st year high school student na walang iniisip kundi tennis. Hindi naman sinasabi na hindi siya nag-aaral, siya nga ang pinaka matalino sa klase nila. Nagbago ang takbo ng buhay niya ng may nakapasok na babae sa regulars line-up. Ang babaeng iyon ay katulad din ni Ryoma, pareho silang galing sa Amerika, magaling sa ingles, nangunguna sa kanilang klase, ugali at higit sa lahat, pareho silang magaling sa tennis. Sa umpisa pa lang, di na sila magkasundo ng babaeng iyon. Lahat ay nag-umpisa ng ganito...

Ryoma:Coach sino yan?

Coach: Siya ay isang tennis player galing America, nagkaroon kami ng kasunduan ng kanyang coach,gusto niya kasing sumali sa seigaku tennis club.

Momo: Ibig sabihin mayroong kailangang umalis sa regulars ng seigaku?

Coach: I'm sorry pero oo. Nasa kasunduan namin yan. Any way free siyang i challenge kahit sino sa inyo. Pag nanalo sya,sa kanya na ang spot niyo sa regulars line up. pero pag nanalo kayo, makekeep niyo ang spot niyo. Mizuno, hindi lahat ng players pwede mo i-challenge. Hindi pwede si Tezuka Kunimitsu,Fuji Syusuki,Oishi at Ryoma Echizen. Nasa kasuduan namin yon. Maliban sa kanila, free kang i-challenge ang kung sinu man.

Mizuno: First of all I would like to introduce myself. My name's Mizuno Okiniwa and I am a Coordination tennis player.

Momo: Di ko akalaing kaya mo mag-coordination, kasi ang liit mo eh!

Kaidoh: Ano ba yan ang bobo mo naman! Walang utak! Tinawag nga siyang Goddess ng coordination tennis eh!

Momo:Kinakausap ka ba? yabang mo rin ah! Baka gusto mong mabugbog!

Inui: Ehem!! Ehem!!

Momo&Kaidoh: Hmmmmmmphhhhhh!

Inui: Ang sinasabi mong maliit na yan ay kinatatakutan sa mga court ng Amerika. Gaya ng sinabi ni Kaidoh, tinawag Goddess of Coordination tennis. Bukod doon, binansagan siyang "Princess of tennis"

Kikumaru: Parehas sila ni Ryoma, parehas ng ugali at parehas ng titulo.Bagay sila uyyy!

Mizuno: Excuse me can I speak now? I would like to challenge somebody na.

Momo: Do you know how to speak Japanese?

Mizuno: Of course.Oo naman. Kaya ko magsalita ng 7 languages , English, japanese, french, spanish, swedish, Filipino, Latin.

Tomo: Narinig mo.Ang yabang na Show-off.

(Narinig ito ni Mizuno)

Mizuno: What did you just say to me?

Tomo: I said you boast.

Mizuno: How dare you say that! You can't even speak straight english! In fact you can't even perfect a simple test on conjunctions!

Tomo: Pano mo alam yon!

Mizuno: Excuse me, I went to school early this morning and the teacher announced the scores. I was not there yesterday so I didn't took the test.

Tomo:I dare you match me on tennis.

Mizuno: I'm in. but to make the match interesting, let's make a deal. If you win, you are free to go near Ryoma Echizen. If you lose, you have to forget tennis. Deal?

Sakuno: Wag Tomo! Di ka naman magaling sa tennis. Matatalo ka lang.

Tomo: Hinamon ko siya at dapat di ako umurong sa hamon.

Deal.

Mizuno: I will deal with you later after i've challenged a regular.

Coach: Ano Mizuno mayroon ka na bang na isip?

Mizuno: Meron na po, SI Inui Sadaharu.

Natapos ang laro na natalo si Inui kay Mizuno. Nagkaroon na ng switch, si Inui ang naging manager at Trainor ng Seigaku at si Mizuno ang pumalit sa kanya sa regulars line-up. Matutuloy na sana ang laban ni Tomo at ni Mizuno sa tennis ng biglang...

Sakuno: Sigurado ka ba dito? Tomo, natalo nga niya si Sempai Inui sa match, ikaw pa kaya!

Tomo: Kung wala ka rin naman support na ibibigay, umalis ka na.

Mizuno: What are you waiting for? Scared that you might never see your precious Ryoma ?

Tomo: Me? Scared? You joking?

Mizuno: Stop the talking, let's get this party startin'!

???: Wag! 1st year, matatalo ka lang sa deal ninyo.

Mizuno: Who the heck is that?

Sakuno: Sempai Fuji!

Mizuno: Sempai Fuji?!? Pano mo nalaman yung deal namin?

Fuji: Sinabi sa amin ni na Horeyoh. Mizuno, tigilan mo na to! Wala naman kahihitnan ito. Ano naman makukuha mo sa pakikipaglaban sa isang 1st year high school student?

Mizuno: Fuji! Hinamon niya ako eh! Di ako umuurong sa isang hamon.

Tomo: Marunong naman pala mag-hapon to! Pinahirapan pa ko mag-english!

Fuji: Sige, papayag akong mag-laban kayo...

Tomo: Nge!?!(jujugugoink)

Fuji:...ngunit bawasan niyo ang nilalaman ng deal ninyo.

Mizuno: Saan namin babawasan?

Fuji: Tanggalin mo yung part na kailangan na kalimutan ni Tomo ang pag-tetennis .

Mizuno: Haaaaaaaaa?!?! Eh, pag-ginawa ko yun, halos wala na kaming deal.

Fuji: Mag-bago na lang kayo ng deal.Pag nanalo si Mizuno,I- didate ko si Mizuno at kung nanalo ka Tomo Ikaw naman ang ilalabas ko. Ayos na?

Mizuno: Ayos lang sa akin.

Tomo: Ako rin, ok lang.

Fuji: Sige, ganon na lang.

Nagstart na ang match nila Mizuno at sa umpisa pa lang, nangunguna na si Mizuno. Di nagtagal nanalo na si Mizuno.

Fuji: Ano kailan ang date natin?

Mizuno: Date? Kahit kailan.

Fuji: Sige, bukas na lang. Sa Festival sa may ilog malapit sa lumang tennis court.

Mizuno: (sabay blush) Sige ba, ayos lang sa akin.

Bumalik na sila sa school dahil ang iba ay nag-tretraining pa. Nang mga 5:oo, sa locker.

Kikumaru: Anong nangyari sa laban nina Mizuno at nung isa pang 1st year?

Fuji: Nanalo si Mizuno. Ngunit binago na namin yung deal.

Momo: Binago?

Fuji: Ang manalo yung ka-date ko bukas.

Kikumaru: Eh, di ka date mo si Mizuno bukas?

Fuji: Oo, bakit?

Momo: Wala lang, baka may magselos na isa pang 1st year regular dito!

Ryoma: Ako ba pinariringgan mo?

Momo: Bakit, meron pa bang ibang first year member dito?

Ryoma: Ba't naman ako magseselos? Di ko naman siya girlfriend ah:

Momo: Uyyyy! Palusot pasiya!

(Biglang pasok si Mizuno, biglang tahimik lahat)

Mizuno: Ano?!?!?! Bakit para yatang na-tahimik kayo lahat? Sinabi na ba sa inyo ni Fuji yung deal namin?

Kawamura: Oo.

Mizuno: Eh, bakit ganyan kayo makatingin sa akin?

Momo,kawamura,kikumaru,Oishi: Wala.

Mizuno: Is there something wrong?

Kawamura: Nothing.

Mizuno: See you guys later, I'm gonna take a shower, then I'll leave.

The next day, about 7 pm, on the way to the festival...

Mizuno: Ryoma?

Ryoma: Huh? Mizuno? Bakit di ka naka-kimono?

Mizuno: Pakialam mo ba? Bakit may angal ka?

Ryoma: Ba't ganyan ka makasalita ha?

Mizuno: May masama?

(biglang pasok sina Kikumaru, Momoshiro, Kawamura)

Momo: Uyyyyyy! Ryoma, Mizuno! May date ba kayo?

Kikumaru: Momo! Nakalimutan mong si Fuji ang ka-date ni Mizuno!

Momo: Oo nga noh! Sayang! Naunahan kasi si Bulingit!

(Biglang dating si Fuji)

Fuji: Mizuno! Halika na. Oo nga pala, ba't di ka naka-kimono?

Mizuno: Ayaw ko mag-kimono. Di ako sanay na masyadong pambabae at masikip ang suot ko.

Fuji: O,sige. Ayos lang. Pasok na tayo.

Sa sobrang dami ng tao, nagkahiwalay si Mizuno at Fuji. Napunta si Mizuno sa tabing-ilog. Patalikod siyang nag-lakad dahil hinahanap niya si Fuji. Bigla siyang nadapa at Nadaganan si Ryoma sa may Balikat.

Ryoma: Ano ba!

Mizuno: Huh! Sorry ha.

Ryoma: Tumingin ka nga sa dinadaanan mo!

Mizuno: Ang yabang mo! Nag-sorry na nga yung tao eh!

Naputol nag kanilang usapan dahil sa mga fireworks. Dahil maraming taong nanonood malapit sa kanila, napilitang sumandal si Mizuno sa balikat ni Ryoma.

Ryoma: Bakit mo ko sinasandalan ha?

Mizuno: Nakita mo ngang ang dami-daming tao eh!

Ryoma: Pakielam ko!

Mizuno: Saan naman ako lulugar ha?

Nakalimutan nila ang away ng biglang magpalabas pa ng mas magaganda at kabigha-bighaning fireworks. Napasarap ang sandal ni Mizuno kay Ryoma. Lahat naman ay maayos ng biglang...

Fuji: Mizuno!

(Biglang tingin kay Fuji)

Mizuno: Fuji?

Fuji: Akala ko ba tayo ang magkasama?

Mizuno: Tayo nga, hinahanap kita ng biglang mag-simula na ang fireworks display. Masikip kaya napilitan akong sumandal sa balikat ni Ryoma.

Fuji: Pasensya na ha. Di ko dapat sinabi iyon.

Mizuno: Nagse-selos ka ba?

Fuji: Ha? Ako? Di ah!

Natapos na ang pista at ang lahat ay umuwi na. Kinabukasan, sa paaralan nag patawag si coach ng meeting ng mga regulars.

Momo: O! Kamusta Fuji!

Fuji: Ayos lang.

Oishi: Ang ibig sabihin niya, yung date niyo ni Mizuno.

Fuji: Ah yun ba? Wala ayos lang.

Coach: Seigaku regulars! Makinig! Malapit na ang Nationals

at ito ang maglalaban.

Doubles 2 Oishi at Kikumaru

Doubles 1 Kawamura at Momoshiro

Singles 3 Ryoma Echizen

Singles 2 Mizuno Okinawa

Singles 1 Kaidoh Kaoru

Sa isang buwan na ang laban kaya kailangan niyo ng mag-training ng mabuti. May problema ba?

Seigaku regulars: Wala.

Dahil sa matagal-tagal na ring nagdedate sina Mizuno at Fuji, unti-unti ng na-develop ang pagtingin ni Fuji kay Mizuno.Sayang! Kung kailan naman nagkagusto si Fuji kay Mizuno, tsaka naman nagustuhan ni Mizuno si Ryoma. Dahil sa kanilang mga asaran, unti-unti ng minamahal ni Ryoma si Mizuno. Sa lahat na ginagawa at sinasabi ni Mizuno tungkol kay Ryoma, nagseselos si Fuji. Naguguluhan si Mizuno, kung sino ang pipiliin niya sa dalawa, bukod doon, meron pa siyang isang malaking problema, ayaw ng mga magulang ni Mizuno sa Japan kaya pinapabalik na siya sa Amerika. Balik sa kwento, nang break nila Mizuno at Ryoma, bigla na lang tumakbo palabas ng silid si Mizuno na umiiyak,sinundan siya ni Ryoma. Tumigil siya sa Harap ng Cherry Blossom tree.

Ryoma: Parang ngayon ko lang atang nakita ang isang Amozonang umiyak.

Mizuno: Umiiyak na nga yung tao, ng aasar ka pa.

Ryoma: Bakit ka ba umiiyak?

Mizuno: Pinapabalik na ako ng mga magulang ko sa States.Ayoko! Ayokong iwan ang isang taong minahal ko. Ryoma, mahal na kita.

Ryoma:Ako? (biglang yayakapin ni Ryoma si Mizuno at magkakaroon ng eye contact) Kailan ka aalis?

Mizuno: Sa nationals, sa oras ng game mo.

(biglang ring ang bell)

Ryoma: Time na! Hali ka na!

Narinig ni Fuji ang usapang ito nina Ryoma at Mizuno. Matindi ang naramdaman nitong selos. Pagkatapos ng klase, inaabangan ni Fuji si Mizuno sa gate.

Fuji: Pwede ba tayong magpunta sa may ilog,sandali lang?

Mizuno: Ayos lang sa akin.

Sa tabing ilog(ito ang dating pinagdausan ng pista)...

Fuji: Narinig ko ang usapan ninyo ni Echizen.

Mizuno: Ah, yun ba?

Fuji: Alam ko na mas gusto mo si Echizen kaysa sa akin.

Mizuno: Anong sinasabi mo?

Fuji: Kung papipiliin ka sa amin, alam ko na siya ang pipiliin mo.

alam kong naguguluhan ka kung sino sa amin ang pipiliin mo kaya simula ngayon, malaya ka ng pumunta kay Echizen,wag mo na akong isipin.

Mizuno: Talaga Fuji! Salamat ha!

Mabilis dumaan ang isang buwan para sa buhay ng tatlo, bagamat ganoon ang nangyari, hindi nila pinabayaan magtraining para sa nationals tennis competition. Nanalo ang Seigaku sa doubles 2 at 1. Oras na para sa laban ni Ryoma sa Single 3 at oras na rin para sa pag-alis ni Mizuno (pinalitan siya ni Fuji sa Singles 2). Nang lalaban na si Ryoma, bigla itong umalis at mabilis na kumuha ng bus papunta sa airport. Sa airport, nakita niya si Mizuno na malapit na sa pag-board ng eroplano.Biglang niyakap ni Ryoma si Mizuno at nang humarap siya, bigla niya siyang hinalikan.

Mizuno: Ryoma?!?! Anong ginagawa mo?

Ryoma: Hali ka na,oras na para sa singles 2.

Hindi na natuloy ang pagpunta ni Mizuno sa Amerika.Hinayaan na siya ng kanyang mga magulang sa Japan. Naging sila ni Ryoma at silang dalawa ang kinatatakutan sa tennis courts ng Japan.


End file.
